Small Molecule Discovery Shared Resource: Summary/Abstract The Small Molecule Discovery Shared Resource (SMD) leverages the success of the UCSF Small Molecule Discovery Center to expand dedicated support to cancer projects. The UCSF Small Molecule Discovery Center was established in 2005 to alleviate key bottlenecks that hinder translation of new biology into first-in-class small molecule therapies that benefit patients. The SMD is defined as the current and future support of cancer- related projects therein, which range from Target Validation to Lead Optimization. The SMD advances cancer projects from screening to chemistry to proof-of-concept in animal models by (1) increasing the number of cancer-related projects that advance from screening to medicinal chemistry, and (2) augmenting HDFCCC efforts in precision medicine and imaging within the Programs.